Tropiezos Afortunafos
by Catakira
Summary: En un día normal en el barco de los Mugiwara kaizoku-dan, alguien se tropieza, dejando paso a algunos sucesos bastante sorprendentes. One Shot, bastante corto! Espero que os guste, ya sabeis que soy mala con los summary.


**¡Hola humanos! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber publicado en estos días, es que he estado sin inspiración. En fin, os dejo este fanfic, cortito, para que paséis el rato.**

**Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un OS muy, muy, muy largo (Ya llevo 25 paginas del Word y voy mas o menos por la mitad) Así que cuando este, lo publico. Pero estoy escribiendo otra historia, que no pienso publicar ya que no es un fanfic de ningún tipo. **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Era un día normal, o lo que se puede decir normal, en el barco de los Thousand Sunny. Todos los Mugiwara estaban haciendo sus cosas tranquilamente, cada uno metido en su vida, cuando sucedió algo que, sinceramente, nadie esperaba.

Luffy estaba correteando por la cubierta del barco, persiguiendo a Chopper y a Usopp. Brook tocaba alegremente una canción para animar un poco el juego. Franky observaba desde lejos los juegos de sus jóvenes nakama, mientras Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando unos batidos para _sus_ damiselas. Zoro dormía placidamente bajo la sombra del mástil y Robin leía tranquilamente, sentada sobre el columpio del barco.

Mientras tanto, en el baño del barco, Nami se estaba dando una muy merecida ducha después de pasarse todo el día terminando uno de sus mapas. Al acabar, se visitó y salió de la habitación para reunirse con sus nakama y determinar la ruta de la siguiente isla.

Tal vez, si justo en el momento en el que Nami pasaba por la cocina, Sanji no hubiera asomado las narices, o tal vez si Chopper no hubiera decidido continuar con el juego en el piso de arriba, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Efectivamente, cuando Nami pasaba al lado de la puerta de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la cubierta, Sanji decidió entregarles su batido a las chicas y abrió la puerta de golpe, dándole a la pelirroja y provocando que se fuese unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezase con el pequeño reno que corría de espaldas hacia la cocina. En ese momento se estrelló contra Luffy, que había subido, corriendo detrás del isha para tratar de atraparlo.

Por el golpe, Luffy calló hacia atrás, con Nami encima, y ambos rodaron hacia abajo por el tobogán del Sunny, quedando completamente mareados.

La chica estaba perpleja, quien sabe si por el golpe y el viaje o por la situación en la que se encontraban. La espalda del chico estaba apoyada sobre la hierba del barco, y sobre él, Nami. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y las manos del capitán sostenían fuertemente a Nami de la cintura mientras ésta se apoyaba sobre el pecho del chico.

Pero lo que hizo que nadie se acercase a ellos, aparte del echo de que Sanji estaba inconciente al ver lo que él había provocado, era que los rostros, y mas concretamente los labios, de sus tomodachi estaban casi unidos, separados solo por el grosor de un dedo índice.

-Go… gomen… Lu…- El sonrojo, mas que evidente, de las mejillas de la akage se tornó del color de su cabello cuando sintió los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos, acariciándolos de una manera tierna pero urgente.

No tardó apenas tres milésimas de segundo en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, dejando sorprendidos a casi todos los demás tripulantes de la Mugiwara kaizoku-dan.

Casi todos estaban enormemente sorprendidos, exceptuando a Sanji, que estaba k.o., a Robin, que después de ver lo sucedido ya se lo esperaba, y a Zoro, que había despertado, pero estaba mirando de manera curiosa el rostro de Robin, la cual se giró y le sonrió de una manera tierna y provocadora a la vez.

Cuando la pareja se separó, estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de sus nakama, ninguno de ellos se esperaba nada de eso. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, ayudándose el uno al otro, y tratando de desviar un poco la atención, Nami preguntó algo que nadie se esperaba.

-E… etto… ¿Do… donde están Zoro y Robin?- Preguntó la akage mientras miraba alrededor, en busca de sus amigos, los demás también la imitaron.

-Yo los he visto bajar de cubierta y dirigirse al hotel que hay en primera línea de playa. Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas…- Dijo Brook, para sorpresa de sus nakama. -Aunque claro, yo no tengo ojos porque solo soy huesos. ¡Yohohohoho!- Exclamó el músico.

Entonces se oyó desde la parte superior del barco un golpe sordo. Cuando todos miraron hacia arriba, vieron a un pobre Sanji inconciente tratando de ser tratado por Chopper. ¿Y quien no reaccionaría así al ver a _sus_ dos bellezas en brazos de otros?

**Ala, ahí lo tenéis, supercorto pero no me ha salido muy mal, voy a subir también otra historia gore, esta vez gore de verdad. Cuando la acabe la subiré, espero que os guste!**

_**-**_**Muco! ;D**


End file.
